


Just let me touch you?

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gallavich, Husbands, M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey's trying to work but Ian wants to play. His husband compromises he doesn't have to stop, just to let him make him feel good. Mickey gived up trying to work pretty soon after.





	Just let me touch you?

Ian smiled as he emerged fresh from the shower and padded into their bedroom to gaze at his husband.

Mickey was stretched out on the bed, legs open and inviting as he was deep in concentration with some work shit. Ian stared at his boxer clad lover and joined him on the bed, situating his head nicely between his knees.

Mickey looked up and chuckled at his eagerness 'I'm working.' Ian nodded and stroked his legs. He slipped his hands under the hem on his underwear and said innocently 'but you look so beautiful. Can't expect me not to want to play.'

Mickey blushed and replied apologetically 'I really have to fucking finish this.' Ian bit down on his inner thigh which caused a small sigh. Ian argued 'didn't say you have to stop. Just let me touch you?' Mickey nodded and carried on so Ian turned all of his focus to the swelling dick in front of him.

Mickey lifted his hips and Ian tugged off his pants. He lightly fluttered over his hole which made his husband's hips rock towards him slightly. 

Ian smiled and circled his rim while using his mouth to suck a hickey just next to his dick. Mickey whined lowly and put down the laptop that was previously resting on his chest.

Ian detached his lips to smirk 'though you were working?' Mickey rolled his eyes 'bit fucking difficult when you're so good at that.' Ian ordered 'turn around.' Mickey quickly obeyed and Ian feasted his eyes upon the best ass he had ever seen.

He racked his nails down him and massaged the cheeks, squeezing and licking as he went. Mickey's voice was muffled from a pillow when he said 'swear you just married me for my fucking ass.' Ian was fully appreciative his husband supported his ass addiction because who the fuck couldn't be obsessed? 'Course I did. Hot as fuck.'

He spread his cheeks and flicked his hot tongue over him. Mickey's legs tightened and Ian asked 'lube, babe.' The brunette chucked it over his shoulder for the younger man to catch. Ian lubed up his finger and ridiculously slowly let Mickey swallow it up. He pushed in all the way down to his knuckle and Mickey fucked himself back on the single digit.

Ian kissed the top of his ass and praised 'just like that, so hot.' Mickey carried on grinding, feeling increasingly flustered but letting Ian do what he wanted.

Ian said 'being good for me, aren't you? Letting me tease you like this. So nice.' Mickey bit his lip and moaned 'fuck, I love you.' Ian kissed pecks along the curve of his back, following his spine 'love you too.' He continued fucking him with one finger, amazed at how patient Mickey was acting. 

Ian rewarded him by slipping in another and instantly stretching them out which caused a groan. The redhead promised 'gonna take care of you. Make you feel so good.' Mickey panted 'I know. C'mon, Ian.'

Ian finally caved and sought out his prostate in a lone jab. Mickey shuddered and Ian consequently grinned. He swirled his mouth over his rim while his fingers continued to loll at his insides. 

Mickey grasped the sheets and basically yelled 'fucking get in me or I'll cum like this!' Ian laughed and removed his fingers, wiping lazily on the sheets. He commented 'noisy little fucker,' as he rubbed his cock along his opening.

Mickey huffed and snuggled backwards to take his dick on his own as Ian sure as hell didn't seem to be in a hurry. Ian whined as he first felt Mickey around him.

Ian pulled out hastily and before his husband had time to inevitably fume at him, Ian flipped him over and slammed in again. Ian explained 'as much as I love looking at your ass, you also have a motherfucking great face.' Mickey's laugh was cut off as Ian continued to plough the ever loving breath out of him.

Mickey played with his hair and whispered 'feels amazing. Love it when you fill me up.' Ian kissed him passionately and replied 'I love fucking you.' Mickey closed his eyes 'I fucking love you.'

Mickey gripped onto his arms and scrunched up his face 'you close?' Ian shared 'yeah. You first, though.' Mickey teased 'such a fucking gentleman.'

He reached down and slid his FUCK hand up and down his length. He opened his eyes to see Ian staring intently. He clutched tighter as rode of his orgasm, with Ian following suit soon after.

Ian pulled out and crawled back up to the pillow to kiss him lazily. Mickey sighed 'really should be finishing that fucking report...' Ian hummed and sucked a small hickey into his neck.

He nuzzled into him and offered 'how about you ride me then worry about that later?' His suggestion caused Mickey to snort as he sat up to straddle his waist.

Mickey pretended to contemplate as he wiggled his ass along the already rock hard monster underneath him. He bit his lip 'might need some persuading, you see, I'm really damn busy at the moment.'

Ian smirked 'can cum all over my face. Have to lick me clean, though. Not washing the sheets again till next week.' Mickey lifted himself then settled on his tip. He groaned 'deal.'


End file.
